narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A (Third Raikage)/Archive 1
Eyes I jut noticed something. His eyes look the same when was alive and when he was edo tensei'd (color and tsuff). http://mangable.com/naruto/chapter-494/02/ http://mangable.com/naruto/chapter-525/2/[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] (talk) 00:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :He is already mentioned to have dark sclera in the appearance section while alive, and since Edo Tenseied people get those, it seems pointless to note that. Omnibender - Talk - 00:48, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::It is pretty funny, but 3rd Raikage had more darker eyes than when resurrected :D VolteMetalic (talk) 10:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Raiton and doton In chapter 548 "He tells them that he is a Lightning Release user and that anyone that didn't use Earth Release should fall back." Could this posible be a mistranslation, has anybody seen raws or something, cause to me this makes absolutly no sense at all. The doton users should to my knowledge be the first to run. --Cosmikaze (talk) 20:12, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :He did say that following Naruto logic they should be but it is possible that he has other weaknesses.--Cerez365™ 20:21, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I seriously hope this is a mistranslation, and that what he actually said was something along "people move back, specially Earth Release users". Omnibender - Talk - 21:11, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Mangastream has changed it, so its confirmed to be translation error. Someone has already edited it. http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/73913037/20 ::::on the one i read he said im gonna blast away the doton users in the front :::::If the spoilers are to be believed, the Third Raikage says: :::::: :::::—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::He sounds so kewl :3 Thnaks for that bit though.--Cerez365™ 12:03, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Can anyone else confirm this was the case? I started re-reading the series and this has been bothering me...Even if it was a mistranslation, the Earth users still followed and were ordered to make a defense in a later chapter, so even if it was a mistranslation, the visual was clear, was it just a mistake or what?--Helix-king (talk) 01:29, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Wind release? Im personly think that the thing about him possesing wind release is a mistranslation. I read the Mangastream translationhttp://mangastream.com/read/naruto/81418428/12 too, but i also read the mangareader translationhttp://www.mangareader.net/naruto/553/11 and i honestly think that makes a lot more sense. I dont know what everyone else think, but i would say wait with it until ShounenSuki can get his hands on a raw. I might be wrong, but i get the feeling this weeks mangastream is full of errors, and for once i actually prefer mangereaders. --Cosmikaze (talk) 13:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I think you're right, the spoiler translations said something similar. Mangastreams translations seem to be full of mistakes.--''Deva '' 13:46, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I also agree, that translation would make sense, because Wind nature is strong against lighting nature which explains why they need a wind user, not that he is a wind user. Also, temari wonders how he died since she is a powerful wind user and she can't take him down, then dodai explains. It makes more sense the way manga reader translated it. --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 16:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :I think our best bet is to wait for Shounensuki who I think might end up translating over the whole chapter this week.--Cerez365™ 16:30, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Despite his tendency to spice things up, HisshouBakuren was a more reliable translator, Mangastream had better scanlations with him. I don't like Naruhodo. Omnibender - Talk - 22:58, August 31, 2011 (UTC) How come Shounensuki doesnt translate in to begin with?Vmejia (talk) 23:28, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know how his schedule is (though I do know he's in college), but being a scanlation translator involves being readily available for the job, I don't think he has such a flexible schedule. He does translate spoilers frequently though. Omnibender - Talk - 00:04, September 1, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the answer.I hope we get some clarity on this issue soon, personally I think it would be awesome if he could use fuuton, it would give him an almost celestial feel, if that makes sense it seems to fit in with his character.Vmejia (talk) 04:40, September 1, 2011 (UTC) It's most possibly a mistake since it wasn't said that he had a 'wind technique' rather than a 'wind element technique' . Dodai couldve just been talking about teh black lightning since it's long range/ wide range, and it could flatten an entire platoon. I don't think we'll see it since naruto will most possibly defeat him wit fuuton rasenshuriken. Otokage (talk) 21:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC)Otokage question Is it known whether the third raikage himself is so durable, or is he durable because of the lightning release armor? :It was stated that his body could withstand any jutsu and that it was the "strongest shield".--''Deva '' 02:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It's probably a mixture of Lighting release armor and natural durability that makes him so tough(throw in edo-tensei regeneration and he's untouchable to almost everything).-- (talk) 08:01, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Naruto attacked him with a wind release technique. Lightning is weaker than wind so the armour probably has nothing to do with his body being a shield.--Cerez365™ 09:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually, despite the armour's inherent weakness to Wind release, it is almost certainly the armour that gives him the resistance. Case and point: without the armour, Temari's Wind tech was able to cut him up quite easily, yet Naruto's Rasenshuriken did little upon his donning of the armour. Skitts (talk) 16:22, September 12, 2011 (UTC) There is a limit which the armour can take. He survived due to his body and Edo Tensei regenerationUndominanthybrid (talk) 19:47, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Strongest Kage Is it possible that he is the strongest raikage i mean look at him i saw in manga omg he can beat the crap outta anyone --Wcrolas990 (talk) 13:58, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Though it was said in the chapter, we should wait until raws came out to confirm that is what was said.--Cerez365™ 14:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Infobox How about adding his body endurance to "Unique Traits"? Thunder God Cid (talk) 00:13, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Young image The image where he wounds himself in the chest (after falling down with his jutsu active) shows him in his youth. Anyone think it should be added, or is the pose too awkward for appearance section? SimAnt 01:18, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :I say add it. It's a rather strange angle, but it shows him well enough. Omnibender - Talk - 01:25, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Endurance & Durability?? I should have posted this before editing probably but endurance is stamina while durability is how physically tough something is. Now he does have endurance (fighting a thousand nin for 3 days or whatever) but having endurance is not going to protect you from a Rasenshuriken or any other technique: 1. According to Dodai, only long-range Wind Release attacks could harm him, but due to his immense endurance 2. he was renowned for his tremendous level of endurance so much so that his body gained the name the "strongest shield" (最強の盾, saikyō no tate) because it could withstand any type of technique. 3. With his immense endurance, Mabui stated that he was the only person capable of being transported by the Heavenly Transfer Technique without being torn to shreds because of his tough body. =] http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/endurance http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/durability Comasbasks (talk) 20:33, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Woops, my bad. I just saw your comment and assumed the worst. I changed it back to your edits. Sorry for that display of stupidity :P Joshbl56 20:40, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Voice Actor According to sources that look credible to me: http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=7293 here, Naoki Tamanoi is his voice actor.--Cerez365™ 01:02, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Family Shouldn't B be listed as the Third Raikage's adopted son? D!ABLO-32 (talk) 12:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :We don't know that he ever adopted B officially. Other than that, they are actually already related.--Cerez365™ 12:52, January 21, 2012 (UTC) They are not related. A is the son of the Third Raikage. B and A have no blood relation.-- :Friend... Your stupid is showing. We don't know whether or not they're related outside of A adopting B as a brother. All jinchuriki are said to have been related to the Kage in some way as a security measure. For all we know B could be A's cousin in actuality.--Cerez365™ 02:40, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Raikage's Death Where does it say that the Third Raikage died Thirty Years ago? I don't remember seeing that in the manga (talk) 00:58, April 29, 2012 (UTC)No one :It was calculated based on B's background story I believe.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:04, April 29, 2012 (UTC) That wouldn't make any sense though. B's age is currently 35, and we know that the Third Raikage was alive when A and B briefly fought Minato. So he would have had to die much sooner than 30 years ago (talk) 01:12, April 29, 2012 (UTC)No one 3rd sealed the Eight-Tails when it went berserk. Motoi's dad has died and Motoi was young, about 6 let's say ... now they are 35 or something so sure 30 years.--Elveonora (talk) 01:35, April 29, 2012 (UTC) You're misreading the article. It says he was the leader of Kumogakure thirty years prior to the Fourth Shinobi World War, not that he died thirty years prior to the Fourth Shinobi World War. We were never told when he died, just how. Omnibender - Talk - 04:21, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Only shinobi capable of going up against a Tailed Beast? Seriously, whichever guy said this is a nutcase, if he said in their time it would have made some sense, but in all time, never. The Third is undoubtedly an extremely powerful shinobi, but in the case of going up against a tailed beast, Hashirama Senju is on a much much higher league, going up against multiple while the Third went to fight a solo tailed beast, which is definetly admirable, but nothing compared to the Shodai Hokage. I know that whatever I said is rubbish as it has no relation to the article, and would most probably be thrown out, but I had to say this to give my mind a rest. (talk) 18:20, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Whomever else is able to go up against a tailed beast has no bearing on the Third Raikage and what was said about him. We cannot or at least should not alter one character's info based on what others can do.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:47, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Lightning Release Black Panther In a new Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden, it is said that the Third Raikage passed on the Lightning Release: Black Panther to Darui. Chapter 18 page 15 Skarrj (talk) 01:02, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :It also says that in the canon series. =O Also, no links.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:07, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Then should we add him as a user? (talk) 02:56, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach :::No. Third Raikage passed down black lightning to Darui. Nothing says he passed down this technique specifically. Raikage is already listed with having black lightning. For all we know, Black Panther is a technique Darui himself developed after learning black lightning. Omnibender - Talk - 03:05, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::For some reason I only saw the black lightning bit. I agree with Omni. Besides a spin-off does not have any bearing on canon storyline.--Cerez365™ (talk) 08:01, December 15, 2012 (UTC) He knew 4th kazekage 3rd Raikage before he died knew or at least knew of, the 4th kazekage who would be 44 current manga, making him 8 years older than Sasori. Sasori killed 3rd kazekage and left suna at 15, that is when the 4th Kazekage was elected meaning gaaras dad was 23 years old. that was 21 years before current time in manga and if 3rd Raikage knew about him that means he was still Raikage when Gaaras dad became 4th kazekage, so he was Raikage 21 YEARS prior. not 30 years prior. He was also still Raikage during the 3rd Shinobi World War. According to A and B vs Minato. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 04:06, July 11, 2013 (UTC) : We don't make guesses based on time estimations. We take what was given plainly to us in the series and use that until the databooks come out. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 04:50, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::You do know that before you become a Kage, you're a shinobi yes? In the same manner that people knew Minato before he became the Fourth, Gaara's dad could have been a renown shinobi especially when you can use something as flashy as sand gold. Note that Capt'n Badass did not say "you're the Fourth Kazekage" he said "you're that Suna-nin that can use Magnet Release".--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:14, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :::A and Killer B vs Minato doesn't deny the former having been Raikage already back then. Minato only said that the next time would they meet, it will be as a Kage against Kage--Elveonora (talk) 14:35, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Except it was established that B was confined to the village after the Third died and A took up the post and only got out after Taka's kidnapping attempt. I doubt things were so bad in Kumo that a jinchūriki and their Kage would have to be in the middle of a war.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:46, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::Then ItachiWasHero is correct and 3rd Raikage was still alive during 3rd Shinobi World War. That was his point I believe--Elveonora (talk) 14:50, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes it was, thanks for noticing. 3rd was definitely still alive during the 3rd Shinobi World War and he was still Raikage around 21 years prior to current events. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 05:15, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Question, what is the Fourth Kazekage's age based off? I mean cannon source by the way. Because if there is no canon source that gives his age, all of this is speculation based off assumed information.--Cerez365™ (talk) 07:20, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Databook 1. Read his Profile http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fourth_Kazekage He was 40 at death, says Databook 1. So if he was alive today he would be 44. Meaning 21 years prior, when Sasori killed the Third Kazekage and left Suna, 4th Kazekage was 23 when he became a Kage that year, which was the same year Obito died and Kakashi became a Jonin. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 20:02, July 13, 2013 (UTC) But there's also this Killer B and Motoi age 35 thingy. What exactly was stated? That it has been 30 years since death of 3rd Raikage or 30 years since death of Motoi's father?--Elveonora (talk) 21:11, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Killer B and Motoi are a much less convoluted matter. When Motoi's flashback happened, he said it happened 30 years ago, and that they were five. It's not something that requires a gazillion different events to be compared and matched up to come to a result. Omnibender - Talk - 21:19, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :So there's no connection between that event and 3rd Raikage's death, right? The latter happened later and he died fighting 3 days or so I think. Killer B became jinchuuriki after lightning pa's death, we don't know how old he was then, do we?--Elveonora (talk) 21:49, July 13, 2013 (UTC) It was 30 years since Motoi tried to kill B, when they were 5 and AFTER Motoi's dads death. Meaning Current time B and Motoi are 35 years old. A and Minato did not become Kage until after their fight, meaning it was in the 3rd world war that they fought, it also means the 3rd raikage did not die until after that. 3rd Raikage was definitely alive during the 3rd shinobi world war and was definitely alive at least 21 years prior to current event.. I think it was said the 3rd Kazekage's disappearance put the war into full force. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 00:07, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :The Third Kazekage's death was said to have resulted in war breaking out, but it did not specify which war. Given Sasori's age and how he earned his moniker, it would make more sense for it to be a smaller war Suna was involved in while the Third World War was going on, since the third war would have already been under way for a while by the time Sasori left the village.--BeyondRed (talk) 00:11, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Killer B became a jinchuriki soon after the previous jin died, which was before 3rd raikage died. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 00:13, July 14, 2013 (UTC) What exactly is the problem here? Maybe I can help ^_^ Seelentau 愛議 12:36, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know exactly what the intention is either ._.--Elveonora (talk) 13:14, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::@ItachiWasHero what was your initial intention bringing this issue to the fore? I am lost here. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 13:30, July 14, 2013 (UTC) My initial point is the Third Raikage was alive and still Raikage more near 21-22 years prior not 30, and if it has to be even than just say 20 years prior. Also, I never said Sasori started the 3rd War, he simply fanned the flames of the war even hotter for Suna when he killed and kidnapped the 3rd Kazekage, I do not believe there was TWO wars going on for Suna, that is just off the wall. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 20:21, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :Can you provide sources from the manga for your statement? Please note: The looks of characters are no valid sources. Seelentau 愛議 20:42, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Isn't that Sasori 3rd Kazekage thing stated in manga?--Elveonora (talk) 21:43, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :::It's from chapter 266. In 267, it is said that the Third went missing over ten years prior (to Chiyo fighting Sasori), which isn't a precise time, but would be near the third world war's conclusion, if not after it ended entirely.--BeyondRed (talk) 23:26, July 14, 2013 (UTC) In or around those chapters Chiyo puts 2 and 2 together and realizes the third went missing right when Sasori left, and Sasori was 15 at that time. Sometime soon in that year the 4th Kazekage came to be elected into position. 3rd Raikage brought up how 4th Kaze was selling gold dust to get the village by and also used it in battle. That means 3rd Raikage was alive when the 4th Kazekage was in office at least for the first year of his reign. So 3rd Rai was alive 20-22 years prior to current events, not 30. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 00:16, July 15, 2013 (UTC) After going over it I can't find the page where the third raikage acknowledges the fourth kazekage. I know I saw that translation somewhere ItachiWasAHero (talk) 00:33, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Only time the Third Raikage says something about the Fourth Kazekage is when he goes "oh, you're the shinobi who uses Magnet Release to manipulate Gold Dust". The mention of using gold dust to hold the economy of Sunagakure was said during one of the flashbacks, by one of the Suna advisers. The 30 years we talk about with B and Motoi was about their age. The Third was alive when they were kids, and only died when B was much older, but we still don't know how much older. Omnibender - Talk - 02:18, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :ItachiWasAHero, you're wrong. Sasori left the village 5 years before Naruto's birth (chapter 251, Kankuro's words), the Kazekage was abducted 5–5½ years after Naruto's birth (chapter 267, Chiyo's words). Minato and A met sometime 5–1 year(s) before Naruto's birth, none of them being Kage at that time. Seelentau 愛議 10:33, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::How do you know A wasn't Raikage though? If he truly wasn't then it's correct anyway and 3rd Raikage still lived 17-21 years back--Elveonora (talk) 11:45, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Because Minato says so. Of course the Third Raikage was still alive. We don't know when he died, but we know that Killer B had to stay in Kumogakure ever since Third Raikage died, meaning he couldn't fight alongside A against Minato afterwards. Seelentau 愛議 13:15, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I still don't get what all of this has to do with Gaara's daddy. Seelentau 愛議 13:32, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Nothing, just a part of the evidences. He tried to prove that the two met so lightning grandpa indeed was alive long enough for that to be possible. But that point alone is no evidence, since lightning grandpa could have learned of Gaara's dad before he became Kazekage. The Minato vs A and B settles it tho--Elveonora (talk) 13:47, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah in the end the point got its way, Minato vs A and B settle it like he said. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 07:39, July 16, 2013 (UTC) "ItachiWasAHero, you're wrong. Sasori left the village 5 years before Naruto's birth (chapter 251, Kankuro's words), the Kazekage was abducted 5–5½ years after Naruto's birth (chapter 267, Chiyo's words). Minato and A met sometime 5–1 year(s) before Naruto's birth, none of them being Kage at that time. Seelentau 愛議" 5 years before Naruto's birth... Sasori was 15 and that was when he left. So I am not wrong there. The part about WHEN the 3rd went missing, I was wrong there I admit, Sasori was 25 when he killed the Third Kaze and took him ItachiWasAHero (talk) 07:56, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I guess since 4th Kaze was shown as Kage when Gaara was born, that means the 3rd Kaze stepped down just like Hiruzen did?? Then he was abducted when Gaara was 5 ItachiWasAHero (talk) 08:00, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :And there we have another problem: It was never said that Gaara's fatther was already Kazekage when Gaara was born. Seelentau 愛議 11:54, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah I can't recall it ever being said Gaara's father was 4th when he was born. Possibly during the flashback during his Edo tensei fight with Gaara? Besides, when the Third disappeared, it became a big issue and they had to hide it. Doubt that would've happened if hadn't been serving--Karunyan (talk) 12:04, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Infobox image So I recently uploaded an image for the him which has more details and closer to the manga image than the current one. Should it be used or not?! Discuss ... http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 22:09, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :Isn't his hand in the way? Norleon (talk) 22:14, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Also, the red background doesn't fit that image to be used in the infobox, right?! So, any other opinions?! http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 22:22, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :::I didn't even notice the switch. While I do like the image you uploaded, I realise that it may have more against than for it. As it is, the image there now is not that bad though the most recent one is still the closest depiction we have of him.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:32, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Third Shinobi World War? Just saw Omni remove a bit about his death being during the Third War because of uncertainty, but wouldn't it have to have been? Minato fought A and Bee during the Third War at such a time before A became Raikage. So the Third must have still been in office at the time, as we know from Konoha's reaction to the Third's death and Tsunade's coma, that these positions aren't left vacant for long. So the odds that the Third died in another war and A didn't come to power before his fight with Minato would be unreasonable to assume, wouldn't it? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 22:16, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :We know they were at war because A said so in the Third's funeral, but is that really enough to say it was the Third War? I mean, his death was a big deal, and probably a big fight, wouldn't people involved in the war know about it? I know someone had to ask so the readers could be told about it, but it strikes me as odd that people would have to ask, since news of a Kage perishing in battle would sort of spread. Non-Konoha people knew Minato died in the Nine-Tails' attack, why wouldn't they know if the Raikage died in battle? Doesn't quite add up. And regarding the time Kage seats remain vacant, remember the Kazekage situation. Gaara was 13 by the end of part one, and he it still took him a while to get to chūnin at 14 before getting to Kazekage by part 2. Suna didn't have an official Kage for a while, unless they had a candidate in a situation like Danzō's, with the candidate not taking power for whatever reason. Omnibender - Talk - 22:42, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, but in the Kazekage case it's two years at most between the death of the fourth and the election of the fifth while also having the Council and Baki on hand, and for all we know, given the apparent age of people like Yagura and such, Gaara could have been the candidate for a good while before being elected when they thought he was old enough. As for people not knowing, it was Temari asking and she's not that much older than Naruto. If he died during the Third War, she'd of been what, 3, maybe? In this case it makes sense for her not to know, just like people of Naruto's generation know about the Fourth's death cause it happened in their village, but only the older generation actually know he's related to Minato. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 23:05, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Found his settei. http://i2.wp.com/artbook-passion.com/wp-content/uploads/SETTEI-NARUTO-ARC-006.jpg?resize=640%2C453 I'll add his height now. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 07:18, August 10, 2014 (UTC)